Cosmetic agents for caring for and maintaining the natural functions of the skin and hair are becoming more and more important. This is due, inter alia, to the changed consumer habits and fashion trends. Thus, for example as a result of the intensive utilization of tanning studios, the structure of skin and hair is permanently damaged to a greater extent by UV light. This damage is evident on the skin, like on the hair, for example from a loss in elasticity.
In addition, extensive physical activity outdoors leads to frequent intensive cleaning of skin and hair. As a result, the protective film of sebum, which is produced continuously by the numerous sebaceous glands, or else the sebum production of the sebaceous glands itself may be considerably impaired. This results in greasy skin and greasy hair.
Fashion trends with current colors for “make-up”, lipsticks for coloring the lips and mascara, and also hair colorants and waving agents contribute, in the case of stressed skin and predamaged hair, to further impairment of the natural state of skin and hair. It is therefore not surprising that the number of consumers with sensitive, less elastic, rough and irritable skin, and hair which is impaired with regard to combability, shine, elasticity, brittleness and maximum breaking force is increasing considerably.
There has therefore been no lack of attempts to overcome these inadequacies. In this regard, skincare emulsions have, inter alia, been further optimized with regard to their irritancy potential through the choice of suitable emulsifiers. For the cleaning of skin and hair, use is made of mild surfactants in order not to additionally burden skin and hair. Refatting substances have been used to try to avoid stimulating sebum production during cleaning. UV protectants and vitamins, such as, for example, vitamin E, are said to alleviate the disadvantageous effects of UV light. Protein hydrolyzates are used for correcting the internal structure of skin and hair. Plant and algae extracts can be used, for example, to influence the moisture level in skin and hair.
In addition, cosmetic active ingredients are being increasingly used in agents for cleaning and caring for surfaces such as glass, porcelain, leather, textiles, floors of all types in the home and commercially in order not to additionally burden the skin of the user of such products. For example, hand dishwashing detergents with care additives such as proteins or refatting substances are commercially available.
However, there is still a need for agents which are characterized by a reduction in the undesired damage to skin and hair. It has now been found that the use of derivatives of 2-furanone as active ingredient in cosmetic agents leads to surprisingly good properties of the treated skin and of the hair, in particular to improved combabilities, to improved shine and to improved elasticity.